When life sucks JUST DANCE!
by Destine Blim Walker ShinKei
Summary: A story of the relationship between the moment Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier met until the showdown of Batman and the Joker. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE READ! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!
1. Friends

"Why did you steal the money?!" The teacher shouted. "I d-didn't s-steal it..." Jack Napier lowered his head, unable to look at the teacher's eyes. "I thought you said you don't have money at home, that's why you stole it, right?!" The teacher glared at him with a scornful look, demanding for the truth. "But I really DIDN'T DO IT!" He started to sob, trying to defend himself from being accused of a sin he didn't even commit. "Still lying?! Stand up!" He got down from the desk and stood in front of the teacher, head still lowered. Without warning, the teacher pushed Jack hard. He toppled over the desk and his head banged on one of the cabinets. He slid to the floor, cringing in pain. "What's the use of a student like you here, huh? Stay here until your detention's up." The teacher shook his head and stormed out of the class, leaving him sobbing alone.

Jack slowly stood up and sat on his chair. He took out a pencil and a penknife from under his desk. Still sobbing, he started sharpening the pencil slowly. He paused, pushed the blade out further and brought it down to his wrist.

At 14 years, Jack was at the point where he wondered why he was still alive. As long he could remember he was beaten by his father at home and then thrown around at school like trash. He felt useless; he was useless. HE WILL get revenge! He swears it as he watched the blood pour across the paper and desk.

9.00 AM, the school's front yard. Another kick landed on Jack's stomach. "Why didn't you bring the money like what we told you to?!" The one known as 'Bane' asked, swinging another kick towards Jack's stomach. Bane kept on hitting him even as blood came from the pale pink lips. They were notorious for their bullying activities around the school, and this time unlucky Jack was their unfortunate victim.

Right when Jack thought they were going to finish him off a tall, dark haired and blue eyed teen came to his rescue. "The kid said to stop, so stop." Quickly Bane backed off. "Whatever you say, Bruce." Jack slowly opened his eyes as he heard Bane's footsteps leaving the sidewalk. His eyes rested on the hand extended in front of him; however Jack refused to take it, slowly and very weakly pulling himself to his feet. "Let's get you to the nurse." Bruce Wayne spoke as he looked over Jack's form. He was Light haired, jade green eyes and fair skin and fairly thin for his height.

"I'm fine, thanks for your help." Jack was about to turn and leave when Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," He said. "Do you want me to walk with you home? Or Alfred could give you a ride…" The thin form slid from Wayne's grip and just kept on walking. However, Bruce did catch the small smile grazing Jack's lips. To him, Bruce was his hero and perhaps a friend.

Once at the end of the sidewalk, he turned slightly and glanced back at Bruce who was now talking to a girl. The smile grew a bit before disappearing as Jack walked down the Alley ways to his home.

* * *

It's cold. He feels the chill of morning air on his skin. Still half asleep he can't tell where it's coming from. Jack fumbles for the blankets but his fingers can't find them. He's comfortable though, everything around him is so soft, every sound heightened and loud, the way it is when you're not fully awake. He felt the sheets leave his body and someone else's body replace them. Groaning slightly, the nearly 16 year old opened his eyes to come face to face with his father.

"D-dad?" Jack asked in fear right as his father pinned him. "Relax and everything will be alright." His breath filled with Alcohol. Jack turned his head away from his father as he tried to kiss him, then he screamed for his mother to come help him but his father places a cold hand over his mouth. "Shut up and relax, it won't take long."

There was a tare of clothes and suddenly Jack felt exposed as a hand trailed over his underwear. Tears formed and fell from the teen as he was completely used for a sick pleasure of his father.

* * *

They had been good friends for a year, officially. Twelve months of fun, ease and good times and Jack felt through all of those he was owed a thousand more. 10th grade was never boring with them. They would prank, hit on girls, double date, partying; everything was great it seemed. But, not ever Bruce knew exactly what was going on at home with Jack.

Bruce walked into his classroom only to be greeted by the whole class even though he didn't talk to them as much. "Hey!" Jack heard Bruce say as he sat down next to him. "Hey," he greeted back never meeting Bruce's blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Bruce questioned his friend, examining his body for any sign. He saw under the scarf was a few bruises and bite marks. With a sudden movement, he had grabbed the other males arm and shoved the sleeve up. There where cuts and bruises all up it. "What happened?" Bruce asked again but more firm. Jack just pulled his arm away and shook his head. "Just leave it alone, Brucie." And so he did but, only for now.


	2. Her Death

"I don't want you staying in that house ANYMORE!" Bruce nearly shouted at Jack as he paced back and forth. "I have to my mother is there-"_"And so is your father!" Bruce cut him off before glaring at the slightly older male. "Stop acting like you are my parent, Bruce! Why do you even care?!" He screamed and shoved the handsome teenager back only to be shoved back with just as much force. "Because you are my friend, that's why I am acting like this! I MEAN FUCK!" He threw his hands up. "The man raped you, Jack you and your mother both need to get out."

His hands were now resting on the other shoulders. Over the past year Jack was a bit more filled in, more muscular.

"You can't protect her unless you escape."

Those words echoed through Jacks ears as he stood at the front door, in horror as he watched his father murder his mother. Suddenly the big man turned to the teen who took off running. Somehow he ended up losing his father and standing in the living room of the Wayne Manor. It was silent but, Bruce knew that if anyone was to break the silence it was to be Jack.

Without knowing it, Jack let out some tears before slowly stepping in the embrace of his friend. The two boys stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly. "He killed her, Bruce, she's dead… he killed her. He killed my mom…" Jack cried into the crook of Bruce's neck while whispering the words just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

* * *

**A BIT DARK IN THIS ONE, HEHE, SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE NOT TO LONG YET. BUT TRUST ME THERE WILL BE MORE AND LONGER ONES I DO HOPE!**


	3. The First Kiss

The two ran up the path and to the Wayne Manor in hope to escape from the rain. Jack soon tiredly entered Bruce's empty mansion, school day ending, a pile of homework, and two hours until Bruce's date. "Where is Alfred? I guess he went to go shopping.. hopefully not for my date_._" Bruce muttered the last part. "What?" Jack heard something, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. "Nothing." He waved it off and went to the refrigerator to grab a drink. "Want some?" he held out a bottle of 100plus. "Yeah sure." the paler teen smiled as he caught the bottle. Thirsty, he gulped the content down instantly. What he didn't notice was, Bruce was staring at the gorgeous man before him, gulping oh-so-sexily. His eyes fixed on Jack's apple, as it bopped up and down.

A voice at the back of his head told him to act now. But he couldn't even move from his spot. After the time spent together Bruce had developed feelings.

His 17th birth day was in 10 months unlike Jack who had turned 17 a week ago. The younger man felt that he was old enough to make his decision with who he dates. Still having to keep his reputation, he dated girls from schools far and near. "Bruce?" Jack's jade eyes blinked innocently at his friend, noticing that something isn't right with him. "Huh? Oh. Y-You should go have a warm bath or you'll catch a cold." Bruce snapped away from his gaze and smiled in reassurance. Jack's eyes widen as he glanced down, for the first time he realized they both where soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Okay... You need to shower too, Brucie. Oh, can I borrow one of your shirts? All mine are dirty, your butler didn't clean them." Jack grinned slightly, which Bruce nodded. "Y-Yeah..." Bruce scratched his head awkwardly and strode away from the dangerously gorgeous boy.

After the showering was done, Jack sat on the couch in the living room as Bruce got ready for his date. The older grinned as he watched Bruce walk out in a tux, and struggle with the tie. "stupid tux, fuck the tie!" He shouted angrily making Jack laugh. "Gosh Brucie..." Jack teased as he lightly pushed Bruce hands away and stood up to fix the tie. Just when he did, he felt a strong hand rest on his hip. He could feel breathing as it tickled his ear, causing him to freeze with his arms in the air momentarily. "Thank you," a hot breath cooed into Jack's ear. It was Bruce, of course. Slowly, Jack's eyes closed as he felt Bruce's breath leave his ear but, the hand didn't. "Bruce?" When he finally opened his eyes the blue met green.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, both in fear to move. Before Bruce knew what happened or who made the next move but, their lips were pressed together in a sparking kiss. Jack's eyes closed and his hand reached up to Bruce's shoulder while the other still held the tie in place. The billionaire pushed Jack against the couch where the kiss heated up. The pale teen's tongue darted out and met with Bruce's as he let out a moan.

What seemed like forever the two parted, panting; their foreheads rested against on another's. "W-what.. was that?" Jack chuckled a little making Bruce smile. "One hell of a kiss." The two locked lips again, their saliva mixing as Bruce pulled his lips back and met his tongue with Jack's. Jack let his hand travel down Bruce's suit and began unbuttoning... right as the front door opened.

Alfred stepped in and glanced at the now parted and awkwardly staring teens. "Did I interrupt something?" The two quickly shook their heads as Bruce stood and straighten his tux. "I'll... be back by 10..." He left quickly. 


	4. Lust and Breakfast

SMUT! Boy on BOY, YAOI, Don't like DONT READ THIS CHAPTER! Review as you wish, they are always welcomed!

* * *

Through out the whole date all Bruce could think about was the amazing kiss, the kiss that he shared with Jack. His best friend, his house mate, a boy. Groaning inwardly, the dark haired teen took off his jacket and shoes, putting them gently against the wall by the door. They were soaking wet and he didn't want to ruin the floor. Where was everyone? He kept asking himself as he took a swing of the milk jug and put it back quickly. There was a sound of a TV up stairs, perhaps Jack was watching TV and Alfred? Maybe asleep.

Curious of what was the others up too Bruce walked up the stairs silently and peaked into Alfred's room. Correct, the butler was passed out. Next stop was Jack's bed room. He followed the sound of people talking and stopped in front of the door. There was Jack's laugh and the sound of laughter from a TV show. So the teen was awake... what should Bruce do. Would it be awkward to go in after the moment before the date? Bruce's hand rested on the door but, he couldn't bring himself to turn it. Luckily he didn't have too; Jack opened the door with a swift motion and nearly bumped into Bruce. "Ah-Hey your home." Jack's cheeks flushed and the thin teen took a step back. "Yeah..." Was all Bruce could get out.

The two awkwardly stood there in silence before Jack bravely spoke up. "Your suits wet... its still raining...huh..." Bruce let out a tiny chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, soaking out there. Raining like cats and dogs." He earned a chuckle back.

Before the two realized it they both were sitting on Jack's bed; Jack was flipping through the channels and Bruce was trying to get off his wet suit with out wrinkling it. "Need help?"_No, no its fine, Jack..." Even with that said, Jack still reached over and began removing the tie. Loosing it enough to began unbuttoning the white shirt under it. Bruce had gotten the jacket off by the time Jack's fingers came to the last button of the cotton shirt.

Sucking in a small breath of air, Bruce took the soft lobe of Jack's ear into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it, moaning oh-so-softly at the pleasant taste. The moan that Bruce just gave answered Jack's un asked question, his long fingers stretching out and down to the zipper of Bruce's pants, giving it a tug that spoke volumes without even having to be that dramatic of a gesture. "Mhm." Bruce kept his blue eyes locked with the older's green and brought his own hand down to press against Jack's erection, slowly began to rub over it.

"Bruce~" Jack whimpered and arched his hips upward towards the hand earning Bruce to shove him back down. Pinning the older boy under him and at the same time rubbing their erections together. At the friction itself Jack moaned loudly, turning his head to the side. Right as Bruce thought he was in control, Jack flipped the two of them around. Pinning the younger under him now, licking and nipping at the flesh of Bruce's neck. "Ugh, Jack." Bruce moaned, turning his head so t he older had better access.

While Jack did this he began to tug at his own pants, discarding his cargo shorts to the floor of the room after easily unbuttoning and unzipping them. His baby-blue boy-shorts with Cinnamoroll's face printed on the ass followed soon after, leaving Jack's shirt on. Bruce easily fixed that, tugging it up, over and off the attractive teen leaving Jack totally naked and in all his glory for Bruce to gawk at, and gawk he did. "Your wearing way to much clothes for this, Brucie." Jack chuckled before kissing the other, a heated kiss that was so powerful Bruce didn't realize how his clothes even got off.

Ever-so-slowly, Bruce reached down and pulled on Jack's dick. Stroking the 8inch off until Jack was so hard it hurt. "Mhm, Brucie~" The older moaned, kissing down the slightly tan body and to the erection of the billionaire. After stroking the shaft and staring at how large the length was, Jack took it in his mouth. "Shit, Jack!" Bruce placed a han on the back of his neck, pushing him down so the older took the whole 9inches in to the warm, wet mouth.

"You're good at sucking dick... so, so good~" Bruce praised as he forced himself not to trust up into Jack's mouth. A good two minutes passed before Jack finally pulled up and kissed Bruce. Jack's mouth opened, allowing Bruce's tongue to enter his mouth where they bought for dominance.

"Get on your hands and knees." Bruce commanded, his breath blowing against Jack's neck turned them both on. Jack nodded and moved over, getting on his hands and knees while putting his butt up in the air slightly, Bruce grinned while taking either of Jack's plush cheeks in his palms and parting them. A wet thumb moved out to brush over the entrance to Jack's warm entrance, eliciting a shudder from its owner. Jack's hips cantered backwards in an effort to find friction. Fuck, either that finger needed to get inside him or even better that tongue like it was supposed to be or even better, that dick.

"Bruce, fuck me." Jack moaned out, pushing back against Bruce's fingers and getting a nice slap against the pale ass. Bruce placed his hands on the hips of Jack, turning him over onto his back where he slipped a finger into Jack's entrance. Truth way, Bruce wanted to see his friends face while he was fucked. "Please, Brucie, please," Jack whimpered. His legs slid out farther to open himself wide up for Bruce, his entrance a delicious shade of pink against the rest of his fair skin. He slid his erection's head into the tight hole, earning a loud moan from both the boys. What seemed like forever the two finally was intertwined.

With slowly, caring thrust; Bruce held the hips still and leaned over the boy under him. After Jack got use to it, and Bruce felt the legs around his waist the pace began to pick up. They both moaned as a drop of sweat fell over Bruce's eyebrow while he began to thrust a bit harder. Oh, shit. Oh, fucking shit. That was one tight ass.

It didn't take long for the large dick to find that prostate, making Jack Arch and moan out Bruce's name. The smell of sex and sweat was beginning to fill the room while the two moved hard against each other. Jack's legs tighten around Bruce's waist as he stroked himself. Panting, moaning; it felt so good. "Harder Brucie, harder!" He whined as his free hand gripped Bruce's shoulder. Nodding he slammed hard against the prostate earning a cry of pleasure.

Soon Bruce slowed down and pulled out, laying onto his back and pulling Jack on top of him. Parting his lips in a sigh of pleasure, Jack lowered himself onto the hard erection of his friend/lover. Reaching back to brace his hands on Bruce's knees, Jack slowly began raising and lowering himself on the billonare's dick, his legs spread open wide and his chest puffed out at the pleasure.

It didn't take long for Jack to find his own prostate as he rode his friend, his bounces on Bruce's cock immediately speeding up and becoming a little more frantic. The moaned got louder and more desperate as Bruce started snapping his hips up to meet the older every time he slid down, pleasured just as much by the tightness that was Jack as he was by the overwhelming heat that simmered deep within his Jackie's core. His. "A-A-A-Ah!" Jack whined, his cry broken with each bounce on the younger's pulsating member. "B-Bruce! BRUCE, PLE-PLEASE!"

And even though he never specifically voiced what it was that he was begging for, Bruce knew exactly what Jack wanted. With a mischievous smirk, Bruce slid one of his hands up from Jack's hip to play with his hardened nipple, earning an appreciative hiss from behind gritted teeth. "You'll beg for it, won't you, Jack? You'll beg for me to fuck you harder, won't you?" A louder moan came from the older. "Mmn, Baby! Please, Baby! I've done so good for you! Please!" Jack's head flung back, his neck elongating itself to look positively kissable. Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. At this rate, that cock buried to the hilt in Jack's body would have him coming long and hard in no time. The long fingers soon found their way to his pulsing dick, stroking himself in time with the hard thrusts.

Soon, the both of them were moaning so urgently that neither of them could think of anything other than the sounds they were making and the waves of pleasure crashing down on their sore bodies in such force as to completely wash away all the soreness. There was a loud scream of a moan that made Bruce thrust harder into the thin boy riding him. Seeing Jack moan like that drove Bruce over the edge as well, his orgasm less intense because he didn't reach the same level of excitement as Jack did, but no less enjoyable.

Everything hushed into a calm silence as Jack slid off of Bruce only to whimper in pain. "Shit, that hurt so good~" Bruce chuckled at Jack's words. Quickly, Bruce rolled over to face Jack, placing a calm, simple kiss on the swollen pale lips. They shared a tired moan before pulling back, Jack then laid his head on Bruce's chest. Smiling ot himself. "I...Thank you." Jack whispered as he fell asleep. Bruce smirked before he kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes."

* * *

"Shit, my pancake!" Jack screamed as he ran towards the burning pan. As he picked up the pan, Jack's hand grasped the hot meta. "OWWW!" he shouted dropping the pan. "AHHHHHHH, MY FOOT!" he screamed again. "Jack, are you burnt?!" Bruce asked as he saw his foot turning a reddish color. After their night together, they both realized they had school. Alfred was cleaning and so Jack offered to cook. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Then without a word he lifted him up onto the sink basin and washed his red foot under cold water. "You should be careful next time because a handsome guy like you doesn't deserve scars" Bruce whispered into Jack's ear, making him blush.

Jack placed a hand under Bruce's chin, pulling them close into a kiss. "Mm, we should be going... get food on the way." The younger muttered yet didn't stop the kiss. Alfred cleared his throat from the door way and so the two split the kiss up. "Excuse me sir, you should be heading off to school Master Bruce. Master Jack." The two nodded unwillingly before walking off to grab their bags. Jack lipped slightly from the burn.


End file.
